Pretend to be Nice
by Yuna2
Summary: A songfic about how the girls are waiting for Tenchi's decision . . . . sorry, when I downloaded, the story got messed up


Hey! this is my First fanfic under this name . . . I'm kind of new . . . so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own this song (Pretend to be Nice) or this anime (Tenchi Muyo), BUT the story is mine if it is kind of a story . . well the idea to put it together is mine. And I'm not making any money from this story. So don't sue me!  
  
This song is called "Pretend to be Nice" it is by and from the motion picture Josie and the Pussycats  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**: actions during the song  
  
~( )~: little clips  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Guitars and Vocals  
  
Sasami: Drums and vocals*  
  
Washu: Bass and vocals*  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone: Vocals* and dancers (like I really need Mihoshi to be a dancer)  
  
and Ryo-ohki: . . . . just there to be cute "in cabbot form"  
  
*: back-up vocals  
  
note: Ayeka and Ryoko mainly sing this song  
  
  
  
  
  
(Music Starts)  
  
Ayeka: Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes,  
  
~(Tenchi looks at the sun while resting from working on the carrot fields)~  
  
And it looks like your wearing some kind of disguise.  
  
~(Everyone at last Halloween when everyone dressed up as Sailor Moon characters)~  
  
Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are un-tied,  
  
~(Tenchi walks by the girl, who are at the breakfast table, with his shoes un-tied and his hair standing up, obviously still half asleep)~  
  
I hope that you got that shirt at half price.  
  
~(oh, and did I mention that the shirt he was wearing, didn't look even as high as low quality?)~  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
  
I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before.  
  
~(Ayeka tries to tell Tenchi a joke but . . gosh dangit, Ryoko has beat her to it)~  
  
And I don't think that I can take it no more,  
  
He's driving me right, out the front door.  
  
~(Ayeka gets embarrassed and runs out the door)~  
  
Ayeka (still): Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.  
  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.  
  
All the girls: Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
You at least pretend to be nice.  
  
You could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Ayeka: and everything in my life would be alright.  
  
Ryoko: I try so hard just to figure him out,  
  
but he won't tell me what he's been thinking about.  
  
~(Ryoko "glumps" on Tenchi and whispers seductively in his ear, but he shrugs her off  
  
and says he has to work . . . . . . oh, how un-predictable)~  
  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
  
with his sunglasses on and his tongue hangin' out.  
  
~(A person is asleep on the couch so Ryoko tires to wake them up but then roll over and Ryoko  
  
sees that it . . . . . . . Mihoshi!?!?!? What the ?!?!?! What are you thinking Ryoko?!?!)~  
  
*Ryoko shakes her head while singing*  
  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
  
~(Tenchi waves goodbye to all the girls as he leaves for school)~  
  
and then he shows up, just like everythings fine.  
  
~(Tenchi walks in from coming home from school)~  
  
I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
  
but I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines.  
  
Ryoko (still): Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.  
  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,  
  
Don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.  
  
All the girl: Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
You at least pretend to be nice.  
  
You could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Ryoko: then everything in my life would be alright.  
  
(Instrumental Solo)  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy.  
  
You know if I could, I'd do anything for you,  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.  
  
All the girls: Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
You at least pretend to be nice.  
  
You could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: then everything in my life would be alright  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuna: Well that's it, I hoped you liked it . . . tell me what to improve . . I bet I got a lot to do . . . . . I don't really make song fics . . most of the time I don't like to read them. But sometimes a song moves me enough that I want to make a song fic . . . oh well . . So . . . love me, hate me, flame me . . . chill me, worship me . . whatever you want. R&R! Until next time . . . . . . ~Yuna~ 


End file.
